


Love, hate whatever works...

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Dominance, F/M, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius hate eachother with a passion, exactly that, no more no less. He can't leave her alone neither can she him, situations arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tools

**Author's Note:**

> Starts of with sex, not much plot hope you like it.... No Beta so forgive my errors... Or let me know what needs to be corrected....(Edited it a bit )

"This isn't anything special!" He growls in her ear. "I still....hate...you...!" He grunts, pauses in between words, his breath ragged, he puts all his anger in pouncing into her.

She clutches at the coulomb to steady herself, "Yeah, I know, I get it you hate me!" But oh sweet Merlin, he makes her body feel aflame. His cock in her pussy, as he stands behind her, pounding into her with all his might, it feels like she is more alive than she has ever been. She grits her teeth, doesn't want to feel like this, not really, but by Morgana and all that is holy, he is such a damn good fuck. She wished things were different, yeah now she does....

He watches her close her eyes, squeezing them tightly, her jaw slack, drool dripping out. He knows he's giving her the fuck of a lifetime, his dick in her slick cunt, the ridges he bumps into, his hands squeezing her tits, leaving marks, surely, he's not the aggressive type, not really, but this girl, or rather a woman now, evokes nothing but his seething angriness which lies beneath the cool collected surface. 

Her parents should see her like this, Rose thoughts go to her overprotective calm mother, her easily tempered father, she's supposed to be the good girl. She really never was, yes maybe she was the good girl once, but that went out of the window when she hooked up with bad boy Scorpius. The bad seed Malfoy. She'd always been nasty to him, her father told her to, so she complied, daddy and his little princess, her mother never got a foot between them, no he'd never done anything a father shouldn't have except spoil her rotten.

Ever since that first day at the platform, waving good bye, telling her to watch the Malfoy kid, beat him at any game, which she did of coarse, her ending up in Slytherin and he in Gryffindor, off all fates, roles reversed. He got on with her cousins, so she had to deal with him during holidays. He so popular and her, well she was Rose Weasley and family, her female cousins and her got on, they had always been good friends.   
She even got to know Scorpius well, getting locked up with him in the garden shed once, their family didn't know they were in there, her grandmother Molly charmed the shed so no garden Gnomes could get in there, touching her valuable garden tools.  
Scorpius and she had garden duty that day, went into the shed, to collect a Gnome-de-weeder and pitch fork, Scorpius accidentally closed the shed door, which was heavily warded, no one besides granny Molly could get in, or out for that matter.

They tried to get out vehemently, realising it was ill fated, slumping into a corner each, it was too hot outside to waste precious energy, someone would miss them and come looking, surely.... Turned out everyone the Burrow believed they were with another gang off somewhere until diner was served. Molly realised she had sent them to the vegetable patch to de-gnome.

They tried to lift the wards, but failed miserably, Rose looked at Scorpius with great contempt, she loathed him with a passion. "Well, thanks, stupid!!" She sneered.

"Well it's not like I like to be stuck here with a screaming banshee!" Scorpius scoffed. Rose bright red hair, illuminating the place, it made him almost break out in laughter, her green eyes shooting poison. Her chest rising and falling, wearing some kind of muggle grey tank, which was wet with sweat, oh and the bitch foregone a bra by the looks of it.

"Are, you checking me out, you perv?!" Rose almost screeched.

"You, wish, banshee!" Scorpius answered her cooly. Hmph, he wasn't giving into her antics. Taking his wand from his back pocket, "Aguamenti". He cast holding his wand above his mouth, a trickle water fell into his mouth. He needed that some fresh water.

Rose reached for her back pocket, "Oh, no!" she groaned. "Shit it's outside, I left my wand outside the shed, it didn't fit in my back pocket!"

"Too bad baby!" Scorpius snickered. How could she leave her wand outside was beyond him, they where of age so magic was permitted.

"Will you give me some water I'm parched!" Rose squeaked.

"No!" Scorpius said firmly, egging her on, he would provide her some later, but for now she could do without, stupid bint.

"What?!!" Rose narrowed her eyes, she couldn't believe him, how could he be so cruel, it was so hot in here. Then she did something stupid, she crawled over to Scorpius, all seductive like a cat, slowly, deliberately. 

Scorpius watched Rose crawl towards him, on her hands an knees, her breasts dangling in her tank, her nipples were hard, they strained against her shirt. It looked wildly sexy, seductive, hot, wasn't it hot in here already? She was close, her smile wicked......she reached for his wand, his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist in his strong hand, flipping her on her back, he straddled her like it was nothing. "What the fuck Ro....."

Next thing he knew, her other hand shot up, clutching his neck, bringing his face down to her, she kissed him.

He kissed her back, she smelt good, her breasts against his chest, somehow his teenage boy hormones took over, how could he refuse such blatant offerings, even when the girl offering was Rose, fucking Weasel.... Oh, holy fuck she was a good kisser, her tongue went into his mouth, sweeping his cavern like she owned it, had done so numerous times it felt like home, Scorpius leaned on her with his weight his knee between her legs, up her crotch, he felt her squirm under his touch. Mmmmwooooh he felt his cock react to her body. Electricity flowing from his cock up to his brain, short circuiting. "Oh, fuck, Rose, yeah!!" He sighed.

Rose hadn't intended on having such a sexy kiss with her arch nemesis, intending on distracting him, but by Merlin, she couldn't stop, he felt so good, his knee against her lady parts felt good, she was so slick, her hips met his pushing, she wanted too cum, desperately, "Oh, mmmmfuckk!!" She moaned back.

Scorpius hand went between him and Rose, between Rose bare thighs, she always wore impossible short shorts and skirts, his fingers went up into her hot-pants, finding a more than wet core, pushing into her.

Rose arched her back, she felt his fingers in her sex, ohhh, he curled his fingers inside her as good as her pants allowed him, she started to pant as he fingered her in a mad frenzy, her hips meeting hem, urging him on too make her cum, he went harder, deeper even, oh, my Gods yesssss, Rose wailed in her head, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you came?!" Scorpius huskily breathed in her hair. His fingers went on their own accord, getting her off never in his wildest dreams, did he wanted that, but her sex smelt good, he deliberated if she tasted as good, bringing his fingers to his mouth, yess, she tasted more than good. This was bad, very bad, he couldn't even stand her....

Rose came down her high, watching Scorpius lick his fingers, he liked it, she could tell, his eyes, filled with lust, the bulge in his pants, he was clearly very well endowed, not deflating. His eyes went from mesmerised to realisation. He pushed himself away from her, sitting against the shedwall, he didn't know where to look.

"So, uhm, well, sorry, shouldn't have happened!" He stammered.

"No, I guess it shouldn't have!" Rose softly replied, her cheeks in flames with shame. Her mind told her it was a bad thing, her body said it was the best thing that could've happened.


	2. Plummeting to earth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why this is a bad idea a very bad idea...

He gave her a final thrust, releasing his hot spurt in her pussy, he wasn't even sure if she came, he was that angry with her. He wasn't the selfish type when it came to love making, but this wasn't love, it was hate. Pure undiluted hate, he resented her, he could even cry, he pulled out, gave her a smack on her buttock, rather hard, she moaned when his hand made contact, the perverted slut, adjusted her knickers, pulling her skirt back down, gone were the days of impossible short skirts. Her long flowy dress, nearly hitting the floor.

Rose didn't cum, but couldn't be bothered with it, not now, the mere notion of having him inside her now was good enough. He was seething, she could tell, normally he would find a way to get her off. This short fumble in the dark a stolen moment away from the party going on below them, they had no time, not the first time they performed a quickie. 

"This is the last time Weaselette!" Scorpius said as he pushed her with her back against the wall, his chest leaning against her, tilting her chin up, making her face him, his broody darkened eyes penetrating her green orbs. She looked deviantly up to him.

"Don't think so loverboy! You know perfectly well you cannot leave me alone, you crave me, you need me, you lust after me like a stray dog on the hunt for a bitch in heat!" 

She was right, he would find a way to act out their sordid affair. She made him feel things, had done so for a while now, he wouldn't admit to, he loved to hate her, it added to what they had, or rather didn't have, how had it turned into anything more than a hate shag? It wasn't like he wanted to spend more time with her, or the rest of his life. Did he?! He looked down to her beautiful face, ripe lips, devilish eyes, smooth skin, freckles, he leaned down, grasping her lips, roughly kissing her, owning her mouth. The familiarity painful, he couldn't have it, she wasn't his, but for now, his seed still dripping from her pussy, his tongue inside her mouth, their kiss became more heated, his hands roamed her body, squeezing her generous breasts, feeling her nipples harden once more, her hand inside his trousers, enclosing his hardened member, pumping him, he pushed her off him. He turned around, stomped off to the party below.

Rose watched him glee fully, her lover, her more than skilled lover, adjusting her dress and make up wiping her salivated mouth, she had to look immaculate stepping inside the party area, her fiancee wondering where she was. Rohan possibly searching for her. Thinking about him couldn't make her forgo her lover, she needed him. Always had....

 

"You had that coming Malfoy!" Rose sneered after the Quidditch practice match. She and Scorpius had met each other in a head on collision, trying to reach the snitch, they had plummeted towards the ground entangled in limbs, broom and robes, James saved them from denting the earth. Lowering them, they started yelling and pushing each other before they went up again, finishing their 'friendly' match.

After the game, Scorpius walked back to the Gryffindor changing rooms as Rose started her angered feud again, howling at him pushing him. Bystanders shrugged their shoulders continuing their walk towards the much needed shower room, Malfoy and Weasley fighting wasn't anything new and worth watching, it resulted in shoving, screeching, bellowing, what's new everyone figured.

Scorpius pulled Rose aside, holding her elbow tightly. Angering Rose further as his fingers dug deep in to her flesh. He shoved her behind a large tree.

"Shut up you bitch, you're making a spectacle of yourself and me for that matter!", he seethed.

"Malfoy, what the fuck, keep your pervy hands of me!" Rose thundered. "Wasn't it enough you knocking me off my broom, we could have broken our necks back there!"

"You, what!" Scorpius pushed her harder against the tree, he had to shut her up, the more filth escaping her mouth, the more his anger fuelled. He was a Gryffindor he wasn't easily angered but the banshee in front off him elicited so much emotions he didn't know he had.

"Yes,that's right! Perv!" She taunted him. "Like a few weeks back in my Grand mothers shed, you violated me! You.... You.... Perv!!!" She almost spat. No correct that; spit did leave her mouth. She was fuming.

"Ooooh, missy smarty pants, who started the kissing then? Huh!!" What the hell, did she think? He didn't violate girls, they begged him to touch them.

"That's entirely different than shoving your fingers inside a girls sex, you utter and unbelievable perv!" She hissed between her teeth.

"So why didn't you cry wolf when we were rescued? Huh?!" Scorpius didn't step back, he pushed her tighter against the tree. 

Rose didn't reply, she couldn't tell him she liked having his fingers inside her, or the fact that he stood impossibly close, she felt butterflies erupt, her heart speeding up, her sex clenching. All of that and the fact he was her enemy, making it impossible to tell him. Her eyes somehow fixed on Scorpius lips, they were soft she remembered , no she still felt them on her lips, lingering there. Torment, sheer and utter torment.

The air between them sizzled, crackled, it was on fire.

Scorpius looked down, catching Rose stare at his mouth, he smirked. He stepped back, laughing, shaking his head as he sauntered back toward the shower room.

Rose stood there baffled, what happened, she wanted him to kiss her, hell for one moment she thought he would, he bent down and walked away. The git actually walked away, leaving her pining like this.

The fucking dick shut her down, Rose Weasley, how dare he do that to her?! She wanted to scream about the indignation she felt, her armour cracked, a severe blow to her ego. She stomped towards the Slytherin shower room.

Scorpius watched Rose inner turmoil as she stood by the tree, so, she wanted him, he watched her face show all emotions running through the fierce red head, good, very good. He felt more like a Slytherin watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

Rose walked past the Gryffindor locker room, she felt a hand grab her wrist, pulling her into the enemy's layer. Pushing her against the wall, her eyes darted around, the locker room was empty.

Scorpius had her facing the wall as he pushed into her. Deciding in a split second how this would work, he'd felt the chemistry between them, it could only work on his terms, getting her on edge, he in control, not giving in to her with an inch, he'd call the shots, his terms, or she would eat him alive, like fresh chopped liver.

It was decided.

 

"So....how...much...do...you...want...it.....little girl?" He whispered in her ear.

Oh Merlin, his voice alone enough to make her squirm, wet her knickers. Flabbergasted totally out of control, she wanted it, desperately.

"Very much...." Answering sincerely, not sure were and how it would ruin her and him, damning them for a long time to come.

"So this is how it's gonna work!" He sneered. "Whenever I feel like it, I'll call for you, you know when it's me, I will fuck you into oblivion and that's what it is, you'll be that, you cannot instigate, call for it, you will not make what were doing known or it is over!" He licked her jaw. She moaned at his words, her mind went numb as her body betrayed her. "I'll have girl friends you can date anyone you like, but when I feel the need you'll be there! I snap my fingers, you come crawling! Understood?!"

"Yes....." Faint merely a whisper, she acknowledged, not sure why and to what but it was a yes.....

Scorpius ripped her Quidditch jersey to shreds, her bra dropped to the floor, he yanked her leather flying trousers down, exposing her soft round globes, he cupped her womanhood, from behind, shoving his fingers in her warm wetness, juices covered him instantly, she was more than a bit aroused by his words. His other hand pawed at her breast, pinching her nipple. A teenage boy fantasy became reality, finding a girl willing to go along for the ride, and such a fine specimen at that.

"Ooooh, fuck, Scorpius!" Oh fuck yeah, she would anything, she knew that much. Feeling Scorpius fingers on and in her, so damn sexy, she felt him unlace his trousers, he dropped his gear, his member poking her buttock. Oh dear Merlin he was huge.

"You're not a virgin aren't you?" Making sure he could live with himself.

Rose shook her head, get it in, she thought, oh, please, oh, yesssssss.

He sunk home, shoving her harder against the wall. Best feeling ever, he owned her sorry arse, he would make sure he went there the next time. He stayed like that for a while, rubbing his jersey against her bare back. Massaging her clit with one hand his other on her breast, licking her neck. He slowly pulled back, ramming back in with brute force, grunting, the friction almost enough to explode, but he kept his cool, he would give her a few more thrust before releasing his seed.

A knock came at the door; "Scor have you seen Rose?" James asked.

Rose startled, recognising her cousins voice, outside the door next to them. Wood a few inches thick separating them from him, so close....

"Yeah, she left for the castle after screaming at me, must've gone to the dungeons!" He answered, collecting his breath.

"Oh, okay, thanks!" Scorpius heard James retreat.

"You didn't ward the door?" Rose asked.

"No, baby, makes for so much more fun!" He pushed back in her, hearing her moan as he did, sucking her shoulder for good measure, leaving a raw mark on her.

Rose felt even more aroused by the feeling of almost getting caught being fucked against the wall, she sighed as Scorpius sucked her shoulder and fucking her hard, she came undone as he moved in and out, rubbing her clit. "Oooh, uuuggghhh, oh Godsss!" She wailed.

Scorpius went on driving and pistoning his hips, relentless, making her cum again before he released himself in her. Shoving himself off her stepping out of his gear heading for the showers. "You can see yourself out no?!" Turning on the shower.

"Rose dressed her self, leaving the locker room as steam wafted in. She felt used, full filled, naughty, she would do this over and over again, she knew that much. She retreated to the castle, she'd shower there.

Scorpius sat down against the tiles, letting water engulf him, he hated himself, knowing it had to be like this or it wouldn't work.


	3. Going for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCORPIUSSSSS!!!! OH GOOOOODDDSSSS!!! She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So introducing some OC's and if you haven't read the tags, lots of sex will be heading your way.
> 
> Your thoughts would be lovely and thanks for your kudo's.

"Hey baby!" Rohan beamed up to her. "Come here delicious witch, you, let me flaunt my beautiful fiancee!" He whispered in her neck. Pressing a soft kiss in her neck. Yes goosebumps, small but they were there. He held her finger around his index, making her twirl for him and his audience. Rose giggled, he was so sweet. Rohan, jet black slicked hair, impossibly good looking, poised, rich, smart and hot headed, jealous, vey much so. What he would do when he ever found out she let Scorpius Malfoy fuck her any way he choose, he would surely kill him and her. It added to the thrill.

Rose swirled around one more time, catching grey hollow ice cubes from across the room, a tumbler filled with Ogden in hand, kissing an austere blond girl, kissing her neck, eyes fixed on the red head, pressing his nose in the blonds immaculate coiffed hair. Smirking as he caught Rose stare at him.

Pain? Was it? No, it was gone, had it been an illusion a shimmer in the candle lit room. Rose felt her gut sink, colour drained from her face. He walked across the room towards them, girl in tow, she held his hand with both her hands as he made his way through the crowd.

"Rohan! Rose! May Portia and I congratulate you on your engagement, when is the happy day?" Scorpius sniggered. Taking Rose hand in his kissing the bridge of her hand. 

Rose pulled her hand back.

"Mm, as enchanting as ever!" He smirked slyly. "May I introduce my girl friend, Portia, she's a wedding dress designer!"

"Oh, Scorpy, girlfriend?!" Portia beamed.

"I think she would be honoured to show her designs, wouldn't you baby?!" He offered a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter.

Rose couldn't say no, she wasn't allowed, he had her well trained.

Rose blushed, "Uhm, yes, that would be lovely, come by the paper next week Portia, we can go for a coffee!" Rose offered reluctantly but gracious?

"So that's settled, Rohan nice to have met you, I need to take Portia back to our flat, she is feeling tired, come let me put you to bed!" Scorpius smiled broadly. Portia turned around, Scorpius gave her tush a small clap. Portia giggled at his affection.

"Strange man!" Rohan observed. "I thought you found a wedding dress designer, babes?"

"Yeah well it doesn't hurt looking at more designs, no? Baby?!" Kissing Rohan sweetly on his lips, trying to distract him. It worked, their kiss turned in to a deep snog. Her male family members wolf whistled at them.

Rohan pulled away, he wasn't one to show affection publicly as much as Rose wanted him to.

 

Portia started drawing when she changed into her camisole, she had some nice ideas for Roses wedding dress. Scorpius was in their adjoining bathroom getting ready for bed, she set some thin lines on the paper as her lover emerged, his toned abs were such a turn-on, he changed into silk pyjama bottoms, he sauntered over to the bed. He slipped behind Portia, watching her draw Roses dress. She was good at this he observed, he knew he could ply her into making whatever he had in mind, setting her up, he hated himself for it, but he couldn't help manipulating her. He started to kiss her shoulder, lowering a strap, revealing her breast, it was smallish like half an apple, perky firm very soft pink. "Whatcha drawing babes!" He asked huskily, as his hand cupped her breast, playing with her nipple.

"Scorpius?!" Portia giggled, he was such a hands on kinda guy, he made her feel sexy even when she thought she wasn't. "Uh, Rose Weasley's dress!" She answered, looking over her shoulder at her now boyfriend, he kept putting that off even when they had been living together a couple of months, she still couldn't believe it. Scorpius Malfoy, chosen her to be with, off all luck in the Universe.

"Mmm, beautiful, babes! Maybe a fit more sleek, see through, show off that delicious rack she has!" He dared say anything to Portia, she was so gullible, easy pliable.

"Scorpius must you be so vile!" She answered angered.

"Mmmm, babes, you like my mouth to be vile, no?! It turns you on!" He kissed her back as he made his way to her lower cheeks, lifting her thin silken camisole. "You like my mouth vile, it can go there were it gets dirtier, doing things you love...!" He purred.

Portia dropped the paper from the bed as he went between her legs, she tried to push him off, she didn't feel worthy of him pleasuring her orally, she wasn't that kind of girl.

Scorpius pushed her legs wider as he went down on her.

Portia rolled her eyes as he ate her. "Oooooh, Scorpiusss, noooooh!"

"Do you want me to stop?" He looked up to her hooded lids, before delving back.

"Yesss, ooooh, nooo, like that Scorpy!!!!!" She screamed. Oh she would do anything he wanted, design the dress as he instructed.

Yum her blond short trimmed pube appetising, even when red was more to his liking, it would have to do, she didn't taste bad, on the contrary, sweet, to sweet maybe, no edge no fighting, gullible, easy, too much so.

 

An owl delivered a note to the Slytherin table, Rose name scribbled in neat long swirls, Rose recognised the Hogwarts owl, she didn't recognise the lettering. It was charmed she could tell that much. Her heart sped up, she knew who sent it. Her head snapped up peering over at the Gryffindor table, the platinum mop off hair, nowhere to be found, she finished her plate, left her friends and took off, reading the note in private would be preferable.

She opened the letter in a deserted corridor, she didn't need onlookers, her hands shook as she opened the seal. 'Come to the room of requirement.' It was signed, but Rose knew Scorpius had sent it, it was what she agreed to, meeting him as he wished. She looked around making sure no one was there, making her way up to the corridor where the room was situated. Luckily most students were still at the Great Hall.

Rose walked three times up and down, requiring a room with Scorpius in it, the door appeared at her third pace. Rose opened the door with a nervous beating heart.

"Come in!" Scorpius voice beckoned her.

Rose peered into the dim lit room the platinum blond sat on a french chaise-longue.

"So you came, I did wonder if you'd show up!" He said sternly. "Now, kindly strip!"

Rose stared at him with bewilderment, he did say strip, didn't he, she wasn't sure if he meant what he said even when it made her feel excited.

Rose stood there, she didn't know what to feel or think, her body took over, he knickers wetted, Scorpius harsh words had made her feel aroused.

"What are you waiting for little girl, I thought this what you wanted?" Scorpius stood up, he walked over to her. "So, you want this?"

"Yes.....?" Faint, more of a whisper. Conflicted, not sure.

Scorpius grabbed her chin, "It's a yes then? I'm not doing this without your consent little one!" His eyes pierced hers.

He'd never been this firm with her before, Rose liked this Scorpius, strong willed, letting her know he was the master of the situation.

"Yes, I want it!" Rose answered truthfully.

"Well then! Strip!" Scorpius stepped back. He was still fully clothed, jeans, black shirt, black polished shoes, arms folded in front of his chest.

Rose pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her soft pink lacy bra, it was a see through one. As she wanted to kick her shoes , Scorpius scraped his throat, telling her to take the bra off.

He wanted too see her breasts dangle as she pulled her clothes off.

Rose reached behind her back, unclasping her bra, feeling Scorpius eyes on her flesh. She kicked her heels off and wriggled out of her jeans, she stood there in her skimpy knickers. She felt self conscious as he started to walk around her, arms in front of his chest, one hand scratching his jaw.

"Mmm, take of your undies, Little one!" He said as he stood behind her, his breath in her neck. Rose hooked her thumbs under the elastic and wriggled out.

"Mmm, yes, so much better!" Scorpius whispered from behind her. He took her hand in his leading her towards the chaisse longue, he set her on the white captioned leather.

It felt cold against Rose skin, She shivered as she wasn't sure why Scorpius kept his clothes, they were here to fuck? Weren't they? He wasn't going to expose her now she was naked, make fun of her.

"Tut, tut, little one don't break your pretty head thinking! I'm going to to make you feel things you hopefully haven't felt before..." He smirked. Scorpius straddled the chaisse, he pulled Rose leg towards him, making her slide against the seat, he kissed her inner thigh, still smirking slyly.

Rose felt his lips against her inner thigh, it felt sensuous, making her body tingle like mad, he was humming against her skin, he enjoyed himself as he pressed more kisses against her inner leg.

"You, like this huh?!" He observed as her breath hitched. He smelt her musk waft over, beckoning him, he wanted so badly to feast, he liked to eat pussy, it had them squirm and pine after him, former lovers still followed him. He trailed kisses up to her wetness, he licked her spread cunny.

"Oh, what?!" Rose nearly jumped out of her skin, he went down on her?!

Scorpius felt her jolt, looked up into her lust struck eyes, she liked it all right, he smirked as he lapped her lips again, stopping at het clit, sucking it gently into his mouth, pressing his teeth ever so gently tight, sending a pain and pleasure ripple through her spine.

Rose held still, very still, he had her clit in his teeth, making her hiss in anguish. "P-p-p-pleaeseee.. Don't bite me"!, she almost teared up.

"Scorpius let her go, suckling her pearl shaped flesh, Rose squirmed again. He opened her with his fingers, penetrating her cherry red flesh with his tongue, his tongue thrust in and out like mad, her juices covered his chin.

Rose neared her first mouth induced orgasm, Scorpius licked her like a peach again, making her cum.

Rose wanted to push him away, be held her tight, his onslaught on her more than sensitive flesh didn't falter

Rose screamed as she came, "SCORPIUUUUUSSS, OH, MY GOOOOODSSS!!!!"

Scorpius went on bringing her right up to the edge, he sat back, he wasn't about to make her cum again. "So little one, you liked that huh?"

"Why stop.....?" Rose breathed heavily as she spoke.

"Well until you return the favour I will, in the mean time you will not cum, even when you want to complete yourself by hand! You'll wait for me to tell you to meet me, you'll suck me off when and where I like, without any hesitation! You get that Little One?!" He sneered.

He stood up and walked away, wiping his mouth with his hand, picking up her knickers as he walked, cleaning his hand with them, pocketing it in his trousers pocket.

Next time you'll be sorry you've agreed to fuck me! He thought as he closed the door behind him, leaving Rose in his wake.

"Oh, hello James, care for a game of wizards chess?", he leaned his arm around his best friends shoulders as they descended the stairs.


	4. How do you see me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Rose fuck the day before she is to wed Rohan, she doesn't know if he will give her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I haven't given up on this, but I have so many stories out there.

"We cant keep on doing this Scorpius!" Rose pleaded.

Scorpius was not to pleased with her answer. "Oh, yes, bitch you can!" emphasis on Rose. She didn't get to decide if they were breaking things off, even when she was to be married tomorrow, he kept on pounding into her. Her tight back hole felt good, too good for him to stop what he loved best cumming inside her rear end.

"I hate you!" Rose almost sobbed, when in reality she hated herself to have lodged herself in this position, Scorpius snapped his fingers and she came running, she was to be wed Rohan tomorrow, she betrayed her fiancee from day one.

"Whatever!" Scorpius pulled his rigid member from Rose. "On your knees Rose and take it like a good little girl!" 

He commanded her to give him an blow job, his cock was in her back side a moment ago, but she would do it without hesitation.

Little girl his pet name, the word felt like a soft caress against her cheek, those words came out differently, soft, almost loving. Rose was sure Scorpius didn't know the meaning of the word, her fault. She created this monster, she liked it when it was a new fun thrill, it spiralled out of control, she couldn't reverse it.

Rose looked up to Scorpius as he towered over her, his dick swaying above her, "You're not going to make a spectacle of me tomorrow?! Rose whispered pleadingly.

"Why would I want to Rose?" Scorpius said, pointing at his manhood for her to take in her mouth.

"I want this marriage to work out, Scorpius...." Rose said again, taking the swaying rod in her hand, licking it,, before taking it in her mouth.

Scorpius grabbed her hair, pulling Rose closer, hitting her at the back of her throat, no gag reflex, she knew how to take him in one go. He fucked her mouth viciously.

Rose breathed through her nose, tasting herself on his cock, he'd fuck her merciless, she anticipated it.

When Scorpius was done, he let her clean him, before tucking his member in his trousers. "You want to marry because of some fantasy Rose?"

"Rose wiped her face and mouth clean, performing a cleansing spell with her wand, adjusting her skirt. "I want something real Scorpius, something that is not fucked up, Rohan is good to me......." Rose eyes shining with hurt, mentioning her husband to be.

 

"Real, you want something real?! You just had another mans dick in your mouth a day before you're getting married, you can try and convince your sick little brain that it 'll work." Scorpius grabbed her chin, looking her venomously in her tears filled eyes. "You go on right ahead and marry that ponce tomorrow, I'll cheer you on when you say yes." His fingers dug deep in her skin, he couldn't give a fuck leaving her skin marked. "Go on marry him, see if I care, but know this within a week you'll come running back to me, mark my words. A real life?!" He spat at her. "Don't kid yourself." His voice filled with the utmost contempt for the beautiful redhead.

"Please, Scorpius don't be like this, I want a shot at this." Pushing away Scorpius hand from her jaw, it hurt like hell. His fingers were strong, his regular work outs left him looking not to muscular but his toned body revealing he worked vigiouresly to keep his body fit. Rose knew he worked out two hours a day, every morning he went either to a gym or ran half a marathon, it was bordering on self abuse. Her fault again. Everything concerning bad boy Scorpius her doing. She was to blame, their fucked up relationship, her letting him use her, her atonement. She loved Scorpius and he loved her she knew that, but they could never work. Leaving them with this, what should she call it, she didn't have words for it.

"I'm going to ask Portia to move in with me!" Scorpius said as he turned around.

"Ha, that's a good one, she's been in your apartment like half a year all ready, I bet all her things are at yours anyway!" Rose scoffed.  
I'm  
Scorpius turned around again, pinning her against the wall, holding her by the collar of her blouse. His finger in front of her face, "Don't pretend you know what I have with her, 'little girl'!!"

"I bet it's the same as I have with Rohan!" Rose sneered back.

They were in this impasse far too long, Scorpius didn't let go, didn't step back, if anything his stare kept on captivating hers, his breath turned ragged.  
Rose looked up defiantly.

Scorpius crashed her lips with his, kissing her feverishly, his hands went all over her body, feeling her up, memorising her body. They hadn't kissed like this for a long time. Rose didn't want to end it, she wanted him too keep going like this perpetually.

His tongue battled with hers, he tasted himself in her mouth, which made him kiss her more heatedly, he owned her, he could do as he pleased, he wanted her to be his, but they were poisonous to each other.

Scorpius backed off, leaving her standing against the wall, her eyes filled with heat. "Go on have your pretend life with Rohan!" Scorpius held his arm out showing her to the way out, the cellar beneath his bar where stock was kept, smelled like sex and alcohol, he couldn't count the times they used it to fuck during lunch hour, his staff would come in in a couple of hours, preparing for the night to come.

Rose left she'd apparate outside, towards the news paper office. She mostly spend her lunch breaks with Scorpius, a long standing silent agreement, venting off steam, as they tried to convince themselves when it started.

 

Scorpius sat at the Gryffindor table, laughing at jokes his friends made, i.e. the Potter and Weasley boys. He caught Rose glaring at him, ever since he ate her pussy her stare became different. Her eyes hinting at something else than undiluted hatred, damn.... He knew he shouldn't have done that, something shifted. He didn't regret feasting off her, she had the sweetest pussy of them all, he knew he would do it, over and over and over again, he was addicted now. He directed his attention towards his best friend James, when he knew he'd deck him and he couldn't account for anything different watching the rest of the gang. The Slyhterin wannabe, ending up in Gryffindor instead, fucking their Slytherin cousin. He found himself operating inside a vacuum.

 

An owl swooped over, a Hogwarts owl unidentifiable, it could be anyone's, dropping a note in front of Rose. She placed it inside her robes, she'd read it when on her own, she glanced over to the boisterous group at the other table, Scorpius wasn't giving her the time of day. She sighed, rubbed her temples walking past the gang. Electricity crackled as she almost brushed Scorpius back when she walkeb by.

""So, Rosie? Meeting your boyfriend?" Scorpius voice chimed, cutting through her heart like a knife.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, ponce!" Rose sneered, expecting nothing from her cousins, she stared at them , they all somehow managed to stay behind Scorpius. James smirked, really?! "Hide behind your ninny friends Scorpius and leave me alone!" She felt heat rise up her cheeks as she watched his mouth. His delicious mouth, remembering how he ate her out, suckling her nub, his tongue delving into her sweet centre, oh fuck she went wet with thinking about him, and he knew, the smug bastard knew.

"Oh, you're thinking about him right now, huh?!" He laughed, drinking his pumpkin juice, making a show of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Rose huffed, turned on her heel and stomped out of the great hall, trying to find a secluded spot, reading his note. She hid behind a pillar, unfolding the note, 'Meet me in the dungeons, the abandoned class room in the back!'. How infuriating! He treated her like dirt and now he wanted her to meet him. She folded her hands across her chest, kicking the marble in front of her. She was angry with herself because she knew she'd go, his call for her stronger than her will power. Rose swung her bag over her shoulder, glanced around and began to make her way down to the dungeons.

When she passed the great hall, she met the gang, James walked up to her swinging his arm around her shoulder, "So cuz, where are you going?" He smirked as he walked with her, "You'd tell us wouldn't you who this mysterious boy is, we'll kick his arse if her hurts you, wouldn't we gang?" He said. 

Scorpius walked just behind her, he whistled between his teeth. Rose turned around, shooting him a death glare. 

Scorpius mouthed 'nice arse!' he snickered, licking his lips.

James and the others didn't catch on to what was going on between the blond and red head.

"I'm heading for my dorm James, catch you later." She turned right, leaving the gang in her wake. She walked into her dorm, left her bag hidden behind a couch and walked out again, luckily her house mates where still out in the great hall or enjoying the beautiful Saturday afternoon outside on the grounds. 

As she neared the abandoned class room she looked around, trying to find out if someone followed her, but found no one in the vicinity. Reluctantly opening the door, its was a musty smelling dark room, cob webs. and dust had free reign.

"So you took your time!" Scorpius voice came from a dark spot at the back of the room. "I thought for a minute you'd be a no show!" He said, a chair scraped, foot steps came closer, Scorpius stepped out of the shadows, tilting her jaw towards him. His eyes piercing her with lust, his hand went to her skirt, he went straight for her crotch, now warning no fore play, he went right for her wet lips. "Mmmm, wet huh?!"

Rose gulped as his fingers went inside her, his head came down to hers, his lips came closer he almost..... Went for her neck, lapping her face with his tongue. He owned her, Rose was aware what it meant. No intimacy, she was to be his fuck.

"No, indeed, baby! No kissing, no cuddling, you're just a good lay in between girl friends as I assume I'm yours! Were here to vent steam, or we'll kill each other, right!?" He smirked as he came closer, he tilted her head towards him, his finger unpleasantly nestled under her lower jaw. "But you have a score to settle, so down on your knees, you're about to return the favour!" He snickered, his hand went down his trousers, he unzipped and got his cock out.

Rose gulped as her eyes followed his hand downwards, oh fuck he was huge. "Uhm, tell me why I should?" She tried.

"Not in a hurry here, but let me remind you I went down on you and you had the best orgasm ever, so?!" He gestured her to kneel before him.

Rose kneeled and braced herself, cocks were ugly!" She thought as she watched the larger than life specimen in front of her, luckily he didn't know she developed a thing for him, giving head still not her favourite, she manned up and licked his fat knob. 'Mmmm, not too bad' she thought before she took him inside her mouth. His pre cum actually tasted good, off all the luck he would taste more than delicious, she hummed around his cock. 

Scorpius looked down, having a fierce girl like Rose sucking him off, humming with delight turned him on, she seemed to enjoy it. He lucked out on her, she shouldn't make him this horny for her, he hated her with a vengeance. They always fought with words and physically. He wanted to kiss her like she was sweet, but it would never be like that with her, the urge to battle it out weighing heavily on what they could have. "Ah, yes little one, suck it." He sneered i stead. Her eyes spitting fire as she deep throated him with a promise filled with heat and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be lovely.


End file.
